Prophecy Girl
by jennthebloody
Summary: This is an AU story. Taking place after the season 8 comics and partially in the Angel and Faith comics.  I own none of these awesome characters.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Willow worked out some way to bring magic back into the world, Angel and Faith have been a lot busier than before. Still holding down the fort in London, at Giles' old place. Everything felt weird now. Vamps actually able to turn people, demons showing up to do whatever it is that they do. Faith just wanted a break, but she knew she had more important things to do. Angel always made sure she realized just how important she was to this world. Their relationship had changed. A lot. The night that Willow brought back magic, was the night that they pushed past their boundaries and slept together. It'd be stupid and cliche to say that the night was _magical_ but, Faith often found herself feeling that way.

They hadn't gotten physical, at least in the no clothes, sweating kind of way, since then. Afraid that since magic was back, the curse would be active again. Neither of them wanted to risk it. That didn't stop them from, sometimes, acting like a couple.

* * *

><p>Faith and Angel found themselves in an alleyway, fighting a group of vamps that were attacking a girl. Her screams were heard blocks away, causing Faith and Angel to run until they found where they came from.<p>

Faith smirked as she pulled out a stake from her back pocket, "Looks like a party. Where's our invite?"

A vampire turned away from the group, snarling at Faith, "_Slayer._"

Faith blew him a kiss before the fighting began. Angel took on two at a time, his eyes taking random glances at the girl, who was being smart and keeping her distance from the fight. After dusting all three of the vampires, Faith and Angel looked towards the girl. For someone who just got attacked by a group of vamps, she didn't look shaken.

The girl smiled, a smile that Angel could've sworn belonged to Faith, "Knew that'd get your attention."

Faith raised a brow as Angel stood there looking slightly confused. Tilting her head a little, Faith questioned the girl with the same attitude she gave them, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl stepped forward, more into the light, her head tilting to match Faith's.

"I'm Faye. Your _daughter_."


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'm Faye. Your daughter."_

* * *

><p>The shocked looks on Angel and Faith's faces made Faye laugh. She really didn't expect anything less from them. A random girl claiming to be <em>their <em>child. But, in a world that is just getting it's magic back, the doubts are pretty limited.

Faith's brows were raised, her eyes widened slightly. A hand automatically going to her stomach as she thought of being of mother. It made her stomach twist and her skin crawl. She couldn't be a mom.

Wiping the shock off her face, Faith stepped towards the girl, "Look, kid. I don't know what kind of game you're playing but you need to stop and tell us who sent you."

Angel's mouth was hanging open a little, his thought process was going over how this was really happening to him again. First Connor and now this Faye girl? That is, if she is even telling the truth.

His eyes stayed on Faye, his voice low but being heard over Faith's, "How?"

Faye smiled and stepped towards Faith, staring her in the eyes but not responding to her words. In stead, she looked over Faith's shoulder at Angel.

Attitude dripping from her voice, "Do I really need to explain the birds and the bees to you? How do you _think_?"

Angel's shoke passed over after that. He felt like this girl would get under his skin, not just because of the attitude. It was the way she held herself. The way her eyes sparkled even though they were in a dark alleyway. He stood there, almost dumbstruck by how much she reminded him of Faith the longer they stayed here.

Faith glared at the girl, clenching her fists. She just wanted to ring her neck until she told them what she was doing here. There was no way that Faith got pregnant from that _one_ night, especially from a vampire. Sure, it happened with Connor but this just couldn't be right.

"Okay chick, you're stepping on my last nerve," Faith quickly grabbed the girl by the wrist and slammed her chest first into one of the brick walls. "Who the _hell _are you?"

Angel jumped forward, "Faith! Let her go!"

A soft laugh was coming from Faye now. This is more like how she pictured it. But, Faith was in for a surprise when Faye suddenly snapped her head back to headbutt her and then push her away; hard enough for her back to hit the opposite wall. Faith was winded and coughing, staring at the girl in shock and wonder now.

"Like I said. I'm your _daughter,_" Faye looked at, the again taken back, Angel. Her face serious all of a sudden, "I'm had to travel back in time to warn you. Something's coming. Something you're not ready for. And it _isn't_ me."


	3. Chapter 3

_"Something's coming. Something you're not ready for. And it __**isn't**__ me."_

* * *

><p><strong>*Back at Giles' place*<strong>

After the initial shock passed over, Angel put off the questions and ushered Faith and the girl that claimed to be their child, Faye, back to Giles'. Though Faith didn't trust the girl, Angel didn't take threats of impending doom lightly. He wanted to know what she had to say.

"What's coming?" he asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched Faye walk around the lounge.

Faye half smiled, running her fingers across a mantle, looking at the books that rest on it. "So, you really haven't changed. Cut straight to business and skip the casual talk. You're still this tightly wound in the future."

Angel scowled and Faith had to hide her smirk. Clearing her throat and walking over to Faye, "Look, whatever and whoever you are, just tell us what's coming. Before I lose my temper."

Faye mocked fear, putting her hands over her mouth and then put them down as she laughed. "You know, child abuse is against the law. You really should chill."

Faith raised a brow, glaring at the girl, "I should _chill_? Seriously?"

Angel walked up to Faith, putting a hand on her shoulder to silently tell her to calm down. Faye rolled her eyes and walked past them, sitting on the couch and picking up one of Giles' Watcher journals. As she flipped through the pages, she sighed heavily. She knew she shouldn't keep putting it off but she wasn't just some girl with a message. Faye was a child of a Slayer and a vampire, with a prophecy attached. Holding the power of both of them, making her stronger than she looked.

Not putting the book down, Faye looked up at her parents; well the people that would be her parents. Her eyes seemed to be studying them, causing Faith's skin to crawl. She hated being stared at like that. Judgy little eyes that seemed to hold the same wisdom of Angel's.

"Will you stop staring at me and spit out the next apocolypse? Cause I really have better things to be doing with my time," Faith said, her voice showing just how on edge she was.

Faye closed the book and leaned forward, looking up at both of them, "It's a prophecy. I'm not much for cryptic so I'll get straight to the point. Willow brought back magic, opening up every portal that was closed for so long. Things are hungry and angry."

She stood and walked around again, her back to them so they couldn't see her face. It was full of worry and fear for them and for her.

"Basically, they're all going to come out at once. All over the world. But here it'll be worse. Because of me. I'm the_ special _child of a Slayer and a soul having vampire. I'm the one who stops their plan to destroy the world. They don't know I'm here, obviously, but they know that you're pregnant with me and will do whatever to stop me from being born. Ripping through everyone you both care about until they get to you."

Faye turned around to look at them again, crossing her arms the same way that Angel's were.

"So, _mom_, _dad_, it's time to call in the calvary and stop the apocolypse."


	4. Chapter 4

_"So, __**mom**__,__** dad**__, it's time to call in the calvary and stop the apocalypse."_

* * *

><p>Faye had to go outside. She was starting to feel like she couldn't breathe. Yeah, she had all the attitude and confidence in the world but seeing her parents before they were even her parents? It was starting to freak her out a little. It also hurt that they didn't believe her. Were they even really looking at her? She was clearly their daughter.<p>

Leaning against a wall and putting her arms in her jacket pockets, sighing as she could hear Faith on the phone. Her senses were way beyond normal, so she could even make out that Faith was on the phone with Willow. Faye did say call in the calvary, she just didn't know who that'd consist of.

Closing her eyes and trying to relax but opened them quickly when she heard the door open and saw Angel walk out. If this were her reality, she run to him and he'd give her one of the best hugs in the world. But, this wasn't. Pushing herself off the wall and tilting her head a little. He looked so glum, she wondered if she could get him to smile now like she can in the future.

"She should probably be a little nicer to Willow if she wants her help."

Angel nodded and looked anywhere but Faye, "Yeah. She's just a little on edge right now. Not that you can blame her."

Faye nodded slowly and walked over to stand next to him, "Right. Mom always gets on edge though. I mean there was this one time I was out for five minutes past my ridiculous curfew and she almost called the whole gang over for a search party." She smiled at him and then laughed a little as she rememebered.

The corner of Angel's mouth perked up at that. He knew it was in the future and it may not even happen if they don't stop whatever is coming but it was nice to hear the story.

"Funny. I don't think you should call her mom. Not around her anyway. She may not like it," he said with an actual smile.

Faye laughed again and looked in the door, seeing Faith pacing back and forth while on the phone. "Yeah, well she'll just have to deal."

Angel smiled a little more and shook her head. He could see that Faye was more than a handful. He could see that she was so much like her mother already, and part of him wanted to know everything about her. His smile faded as he started to wonder if they'll ever have that.

Faith walked outside, looking back and forth between Angel and Faye, stopping on Angel and sighed. "Red, Spike and B are coming. Figured that they are the best to call."

Angel rolled his eyes at the mention of Spike but turned around and nodded, crossing his arms, "Sounds fine to me."

Faye was grinning now, standing next to Angel and shrugging, "Gotta add the best with the best, right? At least, that's what you both always say."

Faith gave her a fake sweet smile, which was obvious and then turned back inside. Faye's smile faded and she shook her head. Angel patted the girl on the shoulder, not mockingly and it comforted her more than she'd ever let on, before following Faith inside.

Faye shook her head again, smiling, "_Parent._"


	5. Chapter 5

_Faye shook her head again, smiling, __**"Parent."**_

***A few hours later***

Faith lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. This was seriously happening. There was this girl, who was crazy like herself and she had the eyes of Angel. Those eyes that knew so much and Faith had the feeling that Faye was the type that blamed herself for all the bad things that happen or have happened. Picturing her also feeling like redemption was the only thing she had. But she was so young. She couldn't have things she needed to redeem herself for already, could she? It wasn't that hard to imagine, especially if she had a life with Faith and Angel as parents. A shudder went through her for the millionth time since they found the girl because she couldn't picture herself as a mother. Rolling onto her side, she needed to get some sleep before the gang got here in the morning.

Angel was pacing back in forth in the study downstairs. He had given Faye his room for the night, knowing he wasn't going to be able to sleep. Not with all this going on. On top of the normal, well normal for them, things they had to deal with, they now have a daughter from the future and another impending apocalypse. Then he is going to have to deal with the looks from Buffy, Spike and Willow once they found out about who Faye was. It's not like it mattered if they found out about the night he and Faith spent together, he just didn't want to see that look in Buffy's eyes or hear the remarks from Spike. He knew Willow probably wouldn't say anything but he knew she'd think it. Finally, he stopped pacing in front of the fireplace, looking down at the now dying fire. The only source of light in the room. It dancing over his face. If anyone else were in the room, they would be able to read him like an open book. Angel was worried. More than usual.

Faye couldn't sleep. And if she knew her soon to be parents well enough, she knew that neither of them were sleeping either. She had probably been staring out the window, at the sky, ever since Angel sent her up here. Her mind was reeling with everything she knew, everything she hadn't told them yet. The parents from the future knew what was going to happen when they sent her back to this time. The time where she had to stop the apocalypse she had been made to stop. Inside she was scared. But she was raised by two people that usually hid their fear perfectly, so it rubbed off onto her. Now she was alone and the silent tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was afraid of what she had to do. She just wanted her parents to hold her before she broke. The Angel and Faith of this time were not her parents. Not yet. So she didn't get to have that comfort. As soon as Faye noticed the sky start to turn lighter, she finally crawled into the bed that was Angel's. Finding sleep come to her a little easier than she thought. All because it was her father's bed. Falling asleep to the memories of when she would have nightmares as a child, climbing into bed with her parents and instantly feeling safe.

***The next morning***

It was like they all had the same internal alarm clock. Or it could've been the loud knocking and yelling they heard coming from the front door. Angel had finally fallen asleep on the couch and he was the first one to get up to go towards the door. He already knew who was out there and part of him didn't want to open the door.

"Does he seriously have to be that loud?" Faith said from the top of the stairs. "You'd think B would've trained him well enough by now."

Faye came out of Angel's room, a small groan coming from her as she ran a hand through her hair, "Can you just let them in already? This noise is giving me even worse of a headache."

Faith looked over at the girl, raising a brow, "You think _you_ have a headache?"

Angel closed his eyes and sighed heavily. This was going to be a long day. Slowly he opened the door to see Buffy, Willow and Spike, who was holding his jacket over his head to block the sunlight.

Buffy smiled a little, "Tried to tell him to just come at night, but I think he wanted to see you."

Spike growled out, "Hey! I bloody well did not. Now can you invite me in, please?" He aimed his question at Faith, who he saw up the stairs.

Faith smirked a little as she watched Buffy and Willow walk in, leaving Spike standing outside by himself. Slowly she made her way down the stair, shrugging a little, "Well, since you asked so nicely. Come in, Spike."

Spike came inside quickly, finally glad to be out of the sun and still slightly smoking, "Thanks, pet."

They all rolled their eyes at Spike and made their way to the lounge area. All except Faye. She was still at the top of the stairs. As soon as everyone was inside, she felt more alone than before. She could also pick up on all the tension that built up as soon as the door was open. In this time Buffy and Angel were still on rough terms, but it obviously wasn't too bad if she came running when she knew Faith and Angel needed her help. Then there was Spike, who was just annoying to Angel, because of their history. Faye had a small crush on Spike in the future and seeing him now only made it come back, now maybe a little stronger. Willow was just the kind that was happy to help. Sure, she had an attitude if need be, but she made the tension a little less harsh.

Faye could hear them all talking, it was just random talk. The 'how have you been's' and all the usual stuff normal people would talk about after not seeing each other in a long time. Taking a deep breath and putting all her fears and worries inside, she made her way down the stairs and into the lounge. All eyes falling onto her.

A confident smirk was now on Faye's lips, "So? Who wants to stop another apocalypse?"


End file.
